Second Chance
by Twilighter1215
Summary: Bella gets in a car accident and ends up in a coma. Edward is reluctant to change her, but what if it's her only option. Please try it. First Twilight Fic. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please be nice, I'm not that good of a writer but I came up with this story and had to try and write this story

**A/N Please be nice, I'm not that good of a writer but I came up with this story and had to try and write it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Bella's POV.

"Bella please I love you." Edward reached up to try and wipes away my now falling tears, but I stepped away from his hand, which he dropped to his side in rejection. I felt a huge lump in my throat making it hard to form any words. And the pain he had caused me was too much.

"Edward I can't do this. I know what I saw. Now I'm going home," I whispered trying to figure everything out I got into my truck and drove off, leaving his standing there.

OoOoOoOoO

Edward's POV.

I was at my locker waiting for Bella when she came up behind me and put her hands over my eyes. Bella usually did this when she was in a great mood, so with my eyes still closed I turned around and kissed her full on the mouth. Then while I was kissing her I realize this wasn't my Bella.

I pulled away and opened my eyes. It was Gabriella, a new vampire in town. This was the first time I saw her face to face. I knew it was her though because I saw her in Alice's vision. She was short, around five feet, with brown hair. Her eyes were topaz like mine and she had pale skin also like mine.

I averted my eyes from her in time to catch a glimpse of Bella as she rounded the corner to the doors of the school.

I ran after her at vampire speed. Before she knew it I was in front of her right as she reached her truck.

Bella and I started to argue. How could she think I would purposely hurt her like that?

"Bella it was an accident." I looked into her eyes, but she turned her head away from me.

"How could kissing someone be an accident?" She was right. I could have prevented it. I shouldn't have assumed it was Bella who came up behind me.

She started to cry and I tried to wipe away her tears but she moved away from me. I couldn't believe this. I hated myself. Why didn't I look before I kissed Gabriella?

She then got into her truck and drove off leaving me standing there, not believing what had just happened.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bella's POV.

My eyes were filled with tears making it hard to see, so I wiped my eyes on sleeve and tried not to think of Edward and what just happened. It was really hard though. It feels as though someone has ripped my heart of my chest and is tap dancing on it. How could Edward kiss another girl?

To take my mind off of everything I turned on the radio, which didn't help since all they played were love songs. I finally decided to turn it off.

Just then the skies opened up and it start to down pour. This made it even harder to see from my tears and now the rain. This is just great, I thought. I turned on my head lights and windshield wipers, not wanting to get in an accident.

I came to a four way intersection and stopped. My light turned green and I slammed my foot down on the gas peddle. Suddenly from the left intersection I could see the blinding head lights from a huge semi truck racing toward me.

Then all I saw was darkness.

**A/N So what do you think so far? I know it's short. I'll put more up next time. Please review and I'll put chapter two up soon. And I'd like to thank my friend FrEvrLasts! She rox!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2. Thank you to all who reviewed. I would like to thank my editor FrEvrNvrLasts! Read her story Right Side Up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books.**

Edward's POV

After Bella left, I got into my Volvo and drove home.

When I got there, Alice was sitting on the hood of her new yellow Porsche. Her face was saddened by something. I tried to read her mind to figure out what was wrong but she was blocking me. Whatever happened was not good.

"Alice what's wrong?" As soon as I asked the question I regretted it. Alice face fell even more. She always wore a smile on her face and would practically dance around the room. Now was one of the few times I've seen her without her smile. My stomach tightened as I waited for her to tell me what was wrong.

Alice could not even look me in eye as she said "I had a vision of Bella."

If my heart was still beating it would have stopped as soon as the words left her mouth. "What is going to happen to Bella, Alice?" Alice didn't say anything; instead she replayed the vision in her head for me to see.

What I saw horrified me. It was Bella in her truck, driving home when a huge semi truck came from the left intersection and crashed into her.

Before Alice could even open her mouth to say anything else, I was gone. I had to get to spot were the accident will happen. _Please let me get there in time_, I thought. _I'm coming Bella_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella's POV

Sometime later I was conscious of the things around me. I couldn't open eyes though for some reason, but I was conscious of what happened. I was conscious of the pain surging through my entire body. Most importantly I was conscious of the cold arms that were holding me.

I knew it was my angel holding me tight.

"Bella, you're going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay." I could hear his voice right by my ear.

I then could hear him talk to someone. "Carlisle, I need an ambulance down here now." His voice became muffled after that.

"Hang in there, Bella. You're going to make it, I promise." That was the last I heard before I slipped into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward's POV

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me at vampire speed.

When I arrived I saw that I was too late. Alice vision had already come true.

I ran over to Bella's truck. The semi truck I saw in Alice's vision was smashed into the side of Bella's truck. The semi truck was deserted, so I pushed it away from Bella. I prayed she was still alive. If she wasn't….No I couldn't think like that. She had to still be alive.

I ran back to Bella's truck and wrenched the door open. I could smell her blood, but right now not even the smell of her blood could distract me. She had bled a lot that was for sure. I carefully pulled her out of the truck and gently cradled her in my arms. I could see she had a deep gash on her forehead and most of her whole left side was very beat up and bruised.

I could still hear her heart beating faintly and feel her light breath on my cold skin.

"Bella you're going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay," I whispered in her ear. Hopefully she could hear me, but I doubted it.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He was working at the hospital still. "Carlisle, I need an ambulance down here now," Carlisle didn't ask why. I think he could the urgency in my voice. I told him where I was.

"Hang in there, Bella. You're going to make it, I promise." A minute later I hear the siren to the ambulance. Until they got there I kept pleading with Bella to hold on. I was not going to lose her. Not now.

**A/N So what do think. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm changing my penname to Twilighter1215. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

It felt like forever when I started becoming aware of things around me again. I could hear a loud beeping noise from somewhere to the left of me. I realized my head was in excruciating pain and the left side of my body felt numb. I tried to open my eyes, but for reason they wouldn't.

I could feel cold hands over mine. I knew it was Edward. How could I have been so stupid? I realized now that Edward still loves me and Gabriella must have kissed _him_ or something. I shouldn't have doubted him. I wanted to open my eyes so I could tell him how much I love him and that I'm not mad at him and not to blame himself. When I heard Edward's voice, it brought on a terrible feeling

"Carlisle how is she?" I could hear the worry in his beautiful voice, which was almost always calm.

"Well, it's difficult to say. Right now Bella is in a comatose state. She's also lost a lot of blood. We'll start giving her blood transfusions as soon as possible. And most of her left side of her body is broken like her left leg, some ribs, and her arm. Whether or not she wakes up is up to her." Carlisle's voice was calm as he explained, but I swear I could hear a hint of worry in his voice as well. I think he was trying to not seem upset in front of Edward.

I couldn't he believe thought that it was up to me to wake up. I wanted to I really did, but it's not that simple. "Is there anything you can do for her? Or maybe I could do?" I know what Edward was thinking when he said the last part. I believe Carlisle did too because he replied "No Edward. She's lost way to much blood. She would die during the transformation."

"Well I'm going to go call Charlie, Renee, and the rest of the family. I'm sure they probably already know what happened. Alice most likely saw this coming and has told everyone else." I heard the door open and then close.

I soon felt Edward's cold lips on my forehead. Then he held my hand again. "Bella, I hope you can hear me. You have to wake up. You have to be okay," I could the hurt plainly in his voice. He wasn't even trying to hide it. "This is all my fault if I hadn't let you go when you were all upset like that, then you wouldn't be here right now." How I hated it when he blamed himself! This wasn't his fault. It was mine. If I had believed him in the first place then I wouldn't be here lying here in this hospital bed. I should have known Edward wouldn't have hurt me like that.

I heard a light knock on the door than heard Alice's voice "How is she?" she asked. Her voice was full of concern and sadness. I felt bad that I was the source of the Cullen's pain. If only I had been more careful.

I could hear Edward start to explain to Alice what Carlisle had told him. "Can you see anything Alice, about Bella?" He's was full of hope that maybe she would something about me waking up or getting better or something. I was interested in knowing if she saw anything as well.

I heard silence for a minute or so, hoping that meant Alice saw something, but then she sadly said "No, I wish I could though."

Not long after that I heard the door open and then close. My guess was it was Alice who left knowing Edward wouldn't leave my side.

The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness again was Edward saying how much he loves me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV

I rode with Bella in the ambulance to the hospital. When I got there the doctors rolled her in on a stretcher. Carlisle came over when he saw me and told the doctors he would take care of Bella. He took her to room 108. There he started to prep her for surgery.

The doctors wheeled her out of her room and down the hall. I held her hand the whole time never letting go, at least until we came to two white double doors when they told me I couldn't go any farther.

I sat in a chair just outside the doors and put my head in my hands. Time seemed to pass by slowly. It seemed like they had been in there forever.

Finally sometime later Carlisle came out to meet me. His eyes and face were emotionless and his mind was blocked. I walked over to him, thoughts of whether Bella was okay flowing through me.

When I reached him I said "How is she?"

"Well she's alive. She made it though surgery, but now we have to do some tests to make sure everything is okay." Carlisle looked a little worried, but I could tell was trying to hide it.

"Can I stay with her while you're performing the tests," I really wanted to see Bella now, to hold her hand again.

"Sure," was all Carlisle said before disappearing behind the double doors again. A minute later they rolled Bella back to her room. I went in and pulled a chair up right next to her bed. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I sat back down and place my hands over hers.

Carlisle preformed test after test on Bella. When he was done he left the room for about an hour. When he came back his face was grim. I stood up.

"Carlisle how is she?" I know I sounded worried but I had the right to be. The love of my life was lying in a hospital bed.

Carlisle told me she was in a coma and she needed blood transfusions. This wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this. I wish somehow I could take her place in all this. That way my Bella wasn't fighting for her life.

"Is there anything you can do for her? Or maybe I could do?" I was thinking maybe I could change her. Carlisle knew what I meant from the last part. "No Edward. She's lost way to much blood. She would die during the transformation."

Carlisle left to go call Bella's parents and the rest of the family who most likely already know. I went back to the chair I was sitting in before Carlisle came in. Before I sat back down I kissed her on the forehead. I sat back down, and then held her hand again. "Bella, I hope you can hear me. You have to wake up. You have to be okay," the hurt was plain in my voice. "This is all my fault if I hadn't let you go when you were all upset like that, then u wouldn't be here right now." It was my fault. I could have stopped this.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was. It was Alice "How is she?" I could the sadness in her voice. She loved Bella like a sister.

I told her what Carlisle had told me. "Can you see anything Alice, about Bella?" I was hoping that maybe she would something about me waking up from her come.

She was silence for a minute or so then she sadly said "No, I wish I could though."

Not long after that she left.

I held Bella's hand and told her I love her.

**A/N Please review. I really want to know what you think so far.**


	4. AN

A/N Sorry no this is not an update

**A/N Sorry no this is not an update. I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to update at all this week because I'll be Washington, DC. I tried to get chapter 4 done but I didn't have time. Sorry again. I'll get it up though as soon as I get back.**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight saga.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

Alice came to see Bella today. I left the room to give her some time to talk to Bella. I stayed in hearing range of Alice's mind in case something happened or if she saw something. I wish she would see something about Bella. I wish she would have a vision of her waking up.

It has been a week since Bella was in the accident and went into a coma. It seems like a lot longer to me. I never left her side the whole week. I would occasionally leave when Charlie or Renee would come in and talk to her. Or sometimes I would pretend to sleep instead so I didn't have to leave the room. Sometimes when I leave I go hunt.

The rest of my family has come to visit her at least once since she's been here. When Emmett came he brought her a teddy bear and talked to her. He looked sad and I can't remember when the last I saw Emmett upset was. Even Rosalie came once and she brought flowers with her. Alice has visited the most, besides me, but I never leave. I don't plan on leaving until Bella wakes up and can come home.

I feel so helpless. I want to hear Bella's voice, to see her smile, to feel her warm hand touch my face. I want to her to wake up so I can see her beautiful brown eyes.

I went to the hospital's cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. I could hear Alice talking to Bella "You have to wake up Bella, for your parents, for all of us, but most importantly, for Edward. If something happens to you I don't know what he'll do." I stopped listening after that.

Bella was my life. I couldn't imagine her not in it. I sat there remembering the time when I told her my feelings for her "You are my life now," I had said. She has to know that she still is and will always be my life.

While I waited for Alice to finish I decided to go for a quick hunt. As soon as I was out of the hospital I ran at vampire speed into the woods. I wanted to clear my head and running helped. When I finally stopped I guess I wasn't all that surprised at where I ended up. I was in our meadow.

I walked to the center of the meadow and reminisced. I remembered when I brought her here for the first time. We told each other how we felt about one another and shared our first kiss. I soon decided I couldn't stay any longer and left to hunt.

After I was done hunting I decided to go back to the hospital to see how my Bella was doing. Sometimes when I come back to Bella's room I imagine walking in and find her standing up out of bed awake. I would run over to her and hug and kiss her and never let her go again. But once again I walked into her room and found her lying in the hospital bed.

Alice was still there waiting for me to get back. "How is she?" I asked.

"The same," Alice replied. I could see the pain her eyes.

I sat down on the chair next to Bella's bed. I grabbed her hand "Hey Bella, I'm back."

Alice said goodbye and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

Alice came to visit me today. Edward had been with me before she came. He's been with me this whole time, day or night, always holding my hand and telling me he loves me and asking me over and over to wake up. Well you know what? I would love to grant Edward that wish and just wake up, but I can't.

The whole Cullen family has come to visit me at least one time. Even Rosalie came, I thought she hated me. She told me though that she didn't hate me, but she envies me because I'm human and she's not. She asked me to wake up, so that Edward didn't do anything crazy. Emmett came too, at different time. He told me he thought of me like a little sister and to wake up soon. Jasper came with Alice one time. He didn't say much. I didn't even know he was there until Alice said he came with her. Toward the end of their visit he said that the Cullens weren't the same without me around. Esme came to see me yesterday or at least I think it was yesterday. She told me she loved me like a daughter and that the Cullens were pulling for me. Carlisle would come in sometimes and talk to me as well. Mostly he would ask me to wake up.

I want to wake up for all of them, so that they could go back to their normal lives or at least as normal as a life for vampires. They had done so much for me, they saved my life.

When Alice came to visit me, Edward left telling me he would be back later. "Hey Bella, it's me Alice," I could here the sadness in her voice as she spoke. "You have to wake up Bella, for the sake of your parents, for all of us, but most importantly for Edward. If something happens to you I don't know what he'll do." Alice might not know what he'll do but I do. I remember the time Edward said to me "You are my life now." I could see Edward doing something stupid to get himself killed if I died. I don't want him to do that. He has his whole family who loves him and wouldn't want him to end his life because of me.

Alice talked to me some more, trying to be a little happier and more confident. I guess she still couldn't see anything about my future. While she was talking she said she wouldn't take me shopping or make me over for two weeks if woke up and was fine. I would have loved to take that offer especially since it's coming from Alice.

Soon after I heard the hospital door open and could sense it was Edward. I knew I was right when I heard his velvet voice ask Alice "How is she."

"The same," was all she replied. "See you later Bella."

I felt Edward's cold hand hold mine again and then say "Hey Bella, I'm back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV

I held Bella's hand watching her as if she were just sleeping and by watching her she would wake up. I remembered all the times I would stay at her house just watching her sleep at night, which I love to do. This was the only time I didn't because all the other times I could wake her up, but this time I can't wake her up.

I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. I wish I knew if she could feel me when I hold her hand and kiss her. I wish I knew if she could hear me when I told how much I love her.

I heard the door behind me open. I turned to see Emmett. I stood up and walked over to him. We went out in the hall, which was deserted, to talk.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella doing? Any change?" I could tell he knew the answer before I even told him. My family knew that if there was any change I would call them.

"No there isn't any change. You know she has to be fed through a tube and her face is as pale as ours and her hair is messy and she has a cast on both her left arm and leg. She is still beautiful to me." I told him. And it was true because though she was all those things she was still my beautiful Bella.

"You know she's really lucky to have you. I can tell you really love her," Emmett said and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she can too."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. Plus it doesn't help that she thought I was cheating on her before she was in the car accident." I explained to him sadly.

"True, but you've been with her everyday and I'm sure she knows it and that you didn't cheat on her."

"You're right, thanks Emmett." I said showing a little smile.

"Anytime bro. Well I should probably let you get back in there. Tell Bella I said hi."

"See ya Emmett," I watched him leave and then went back in to sit with Bella.

"I love you, Bella," I told her.

"I love you too, Edward."

**A/N Dun Dun Dun. Cliff hanger. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Sorry I took so long. I will try to get chapter 5 up soon. Until then please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N For my last chapter I'd like to thank my friends for editing this while they were supposed to be reviewing for their exam

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

"I love you, Bella." I told her, meaning every word.

"I love you too, Edward."

I wasn't sure I heard right. Was it someone's thoughts? I slowly looked down and noticed her gorgeous, brown eyes staring into mine. "Bella, you're awake. How can that be?" I was so shocked and happy at the same time I didn't know what to think. Was this a hallucination? I was afraid that like so many times before I was imagining her being awake.

"I don't know." She sat up carefully a little bit on the bed and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes I hadn't seen in a week.

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't believe this. Bella I'm so sorry. I –"

I was cut off by Bella putting her finger to my lips "Edward. I know what you're going to say. I could hear everything you said while I was in the coma. I know you rarely left my side this week and that you never cheated on me," she heard me, everything thing I said, so she knows how much I love her. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't kiss Gabriella. If I had I wouldn't have gotten in the car accident," I couldn't believe she was blaming herself for this. If anything this was mine.

"Bell, this wasn't your fault. You didn't purposely put yourself here," I took her face in my hands "Look at me. I live you and you need to focus right now on getting better so you can get out of here."

"Then you listen to me. It wasn't your fault either. I know that's what you're thinking because I know you. Don't blame yourself." She was good.

"Hey I'm going to go get Carlisle and tell him your awake," I really didn't want to leave, afraid I'd come back and it find it was just a dream. I stood up to leave when I felt Bella grab my arm.

"No don't. Don't leave me, Edward," I sat on the bed and leaned over and hugged her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," I told her. "But I have to call Carlisle so he can check you out. I mean you just woke from a coma."

"No, please. I need you to do something for me." I pulled away to look at her and her eyes where pleading.

"I'll do anything for you, Bella. Just name it."

"I need you to get me out of here. Take me to our meadow."

"What? Bella I can't take you out of the hospital now, you just woke up from a coma. You need be checked out by Carlisle. I'll take you to our meadow when you are released from the hospital."

"No I need to go now, besides I feel fine. Please Edward if you love me you would do this for me."

I sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while,"

"Thank you,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

We arrived at our meadow. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent of fresh air and not the horrible smell of the hospital. The fresh smelled so much better.

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"_You have to tell him," I thought to myself. "It will only make it worst if you don't tell him."_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He hadn't taken his eyes off me since we got out of the Volvo, like I would vanish or something. _"Or something would be right."_

"I just can't believe you are really awake and I'm so sure about you being out of the hospital right now." I could tell he was worried, but I couldn't let him take me back. Not now. "Maybe I should take you back.

"No, I'm fine, really. If it makes you feel better I'll lay down," with that I lay down on the ground. I tilted my head back to see Edward walking toward me. When reached me he lay down next to me. I scooted toward him and he wrapped he's arms around me.

"_Tell him,"_

Something on my face must have made Edward nerves because I heard him ask all these questions like "Bella are you okay? Do you feel okay? Should I take you back to the hospital?"

"No, I was just thinking, that's all," more like arguing over whether to tell the true.

"Are you sure? Do you want to tell me about what you were thinking?" I knew this was one of those times he wished he could read my mind.

"Yes- No-… Maybe," I don't know what to do. I wanted him to know the true, but I didn't want to hurt him which is exactly what I'd be doing if I told him.

"Well which is it. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared; I don't want to hurt you Edward," I could feel my insides turning and a lump in my throat.

"I love you, Bella and nothing you say can change that." He gave me that crooked smile he knows I love.

"I know you do. I love you to. I will always love you." I tried to hold back my tears as one slide down my cheek.

Edward wiped it away and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and could see he was worried about what I was going to say.

"I'm going to die, Edward,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

Bella's words came at me like a ton of bricks. No, I must have heard her wrong_. _She wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her.

"What? No you're not. I knew I shouldn't have taken out of the hospital. I –" Bella put her finger to my lips to shut me up.

"This has nothing to do with you taking me out of the hospital. I knew I was going to die as soon as I woke up. Don't ask me how I knew I just did. That's why I wanted you to bring me here. I'd rather die here then in that hospital." She needed to stop talking like that; she was not going to die. She was my life. If she died I died.

"No you are not going to die. I'll change you right here, right now." If it was the only option I'd do it.

"I'll die during the transformation." I watched as tears started to roll down her cheeks. This wasn't happening, it just wasn't.

I wiped them away "There has to be something I can, please Bella I can't lose you." My own tears would have started to fall, if I could cry, as I realized there _was_ nothing I could do. My heart ached along with the rest of my body.

"Yes, you could hold me tight until I'm gone."

We lay down and I held Bella close in my arms and we just looked at each other mesmerizing the others face. I leaned in and kissed her softly and with as much love as possible on the lips. The world was cruel for taking Bella away from me. _Please let her live. Please don't take her away from me. She's my everything._

"I love you, Bella Swan. I will love you until the day I die."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. I will love forever." I started to hum her lullaby. She closed her eyes and I knew it was for the last time. I breathed in her scent, trying to memorize it. I never wanted to lose her. It seemed like such a short time, but after sitting with her for hours, the most heart-wrenching sound. The slowing of her heart and eventually, there was silence. I started to shake with tearless sobs, only thinking that my angel was gone from the world and I was left here forever without her.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Don't get mad at me for killing Bella and please keep reading. I'll update soon. Till then R&R. **

**Question: Should I start another story while still continuing to write this one? **

**Tell me in a review and of course review the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight saga. Flashback is hers.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

Bella's funeral was today. I wasn't sure I could sit through it having to officially say goodbye to her. I still couldn't believe my angel was really gone. I wanted someone to tell me this was all some cruel joke and Bella was alive. She would come over to the house, walk into my room and I could hold her in my arms and never let her go. So far no one's said "gotcha."

After what happened in our meadow I brought Bella's body back to the hospital. Carlisle saw me as I walked in with her and I told him what had happened. I went home to tell the rest of the family. They all wept tearlessly at the news of Bella's death even Rosalie. Carlisle said he'd tell Charlie and Renee the news.

When Charlie and Renee were making funeral plans I suggested they bury her in our meadow. I showed them where it was and they agreed.

Today was the day of the funeral. My whole family decided to go and say goodbye to Bella.

"Hey, do you want to ride in the Jeep with Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I?" Emmett asked with sadness. He was all dressed up in his black suit, so was I and the rest of the Cullen men.

"No, I'll drive by myself in the Volvo." I didn't want to be around anyone right now.

"You don't have to deal with this on you own, Edward. We all loved Bella as well and we're just as sad about her death as you are. We all know what you're going through."

"Yes I do because none of you know what I'm feeling. Bella was my life and now she's gone. You still have Rosalie and Jasper still has Alice and Carlisle still has Esme. None of you know what it's like to lose the most important person in your life. So don't you stand there and tell me that you know what I'm going through because you have no idea." I could feel the anger inside me grow as I said what I said to Emmett. He had no idea how I felt right now.

"Hey I know you're upset, but don't take it out on me," I could hear him start to get mad. He took a deep breath and said calmly "All I'm saying is we're all here for you."

"Thanks Emmett, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he tried to smile but it quickly went away. "I guess we'll see you there."

"See ya,"

When got to the funeral first thing I heard was everyone's thoughts. They all said things like _"I can't believe Bella Swan is dead." _Or _"I wonder how Charlie and Renee are holding up." _I blocked it all out. No one knew I was with Bella in our meadow when she died except for my family.

I tried not to let anyone notice me. I wasn't in the mood to have people tell how sorry they were about Bella's death or ask me how I'm doing. How do they think someone who just lost the love of their life is supposed to be doing?

I spotted Carlisle talking to a teary eyed Charlie and Esme talking to a bawling Renee. The rest of my family was staying away from every one like I was.

When the ceremony began I sat in the very last row. I droned out what the preacher said. Instead I got lost in my own memories of Bella.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella." I pronounced her full name carefully, then playfully ruffled her hair with my free hand. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." I looked down, ashamed. "The thought of you, still, cold... to never blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see though my pretenses... it would be unendurable." I lifted my eyes to hers. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."_

"_You already know how I feel, of course," She said. "I'm here... which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." She frowned. "I'm an idiot."_

"_You _are_ an idiot," I agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and she laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment._

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," I murmured._

"_What a stupid lamb," she sighed._

"_What a sick masochistic lion."_

_End Flashback_

I reminisced until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jasper and the rest of my siblings. They all had the same sad expression on their face.

"_I'm sorry I didn't see this coming." _Alice thought.

"It's not you're fault." I told her.

"_It's not yours either. You do know that?" _

"Yeah, I know." I lied.

"They're about to lower her casket." Jasper said. I turned back to face the front.

"I'll watch from here." I said without looking at them.

They walked away to move closer. I watched as the lowered Bella's casket into the ground and played taps. Everyone started to leave after that. I stayed behind. I wanted a few minutes alone to say goodbye. When everyone was gone I went over to her grave.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." My unbeating heart ached. "I love you, Bella."

I kneeled down on her grave. "Why did you have to go and leave me here?" I started to dry sob as it started to rain, but I didn't care.

Sometime later I decided I had to leave. "Goodbye my angel."

When I got home I went up to my room and shut the door. I turned on my stereo, sat on my couch, and closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids I could see my Bella smiling at me.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**APOV**

Two weeks went by after Bella's death. This house hasn't seen a happy day since. We all thought of her as a member of this family.

We all started to worry about Edward. He stays in his room most of the day only to come out every so often to hunt. Some days I don't think he cares if he hunts or not because one day when he did come out of his room, for a little bit, I noticed his eyes were a deep shade of black.

Today he came down to play his piano. I was sitting in the living room with Jasper when I heard him play the familiar song. It was the lullaby he wrote for Bella. _"Edward you can't go on like this. I'm not saying you have to forget about her, but you have to move on. She would have wanted you to." _I heard him stop playing. Then I heard him walk up the stairs to his room and slam the door.

Just then I saw Edward in my mind. He was in Italy causing destruction. Except he didn't look like Edward, at least not the one I know. His eyes were red and he looked savage. Then I saw the long dark cloaked Volturi going after him, to put an end to him. I snapped out of it when I heard Jasper's frantic voice in my ear "Alice what's wrong? What'd you see?"

"Edward. He's going to try and get himself killed." I ran up the stairs at vampire speed before Jasper could say anything else.

"Edward don't you dare. I know you miss Bella, but don't even think about going to Italy."

"Alice I'm not-"

"Save it." I interrupted him. "I had a vision which means you were thinking about it."

"What am I supposed to do Alice? Live my life in misery. I'm never going to get over her. Bella was my everything and now she's gone." His voice cracked and I know he would have started crying if he could.

"It will get better." I didn't know that for sure, but I couldn't let him go to Italy.

"How do you know?" He was starting to get angry now. "You don't know because you still have Jasper."

"Listen to me Edward. You're right I don't know, but Bella was like a sister to me and I miss her very much. Knowing her, she wouldn't want you to kill yourself. She would want you to go on with you life and she wouldn't want to see you in pain."

"Well, I am in pain, so what do I do now? Pretend like everything's okay 'cause it's not." His voice was raising along with his anger.

"Well getting yourself killed isn't the answer." I shouted. He was being so stubborn. "Look in case you have forgotten you have a family who loves you and is all grieving over the loss off Bella. I already lost a sister don't make me lose a brother."

As I walked out the door I thought _"I'm sorry, Edward. I miss her, too."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

Alice didn't understand. I went to sit back on the couch. I was about to turn on my stereo when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I didn't want anyone argue with anyone else.

The door opened anyway, so I turned around to tell them to leave me alone. Instead of seeing one of my family members I saw Gabriella.

I felt anger boil up inside me at seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." She said innocently.

"I don't want to here it. You are the reason Bella's dead." The anger grew even more.

"I know and I wanted to say I'm sorry." She was being sincere. "I never meant for any of it to happen. I don't even know why I kissed you."

"Look, I really-"

"No Edward, just hear what I have to say."

I took a deep breath. "Fine," I don't why I agreed.

"I've been in love like you have. I was still human at the time. My boyfriend's name was Rafe and we were soul mates. We planned on getting married and spending the rest of our lives together.

"One night I heard a commotion outside my house. Went to go see what it was and found Rafe dead with two bloody holes in his neck. I cried until something attacked me. I never knew what it was, but I woke up the next day to learn I had become the very thing that killed my Rafe. I couldn't live with myself.

"Long story short I soon found out some vampires have powers. After that I discovered mine and you know what my power is?" She paused, but then continued. "Time travel,"

**A/N Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Till then please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry I took so long. I just got back from camp. I tried to put it up before I left but I didn't have time to finish. Anyway here's chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

"You can time travel?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes and I can take people with me. I can take you back to the day when Bella was in the car accident." Gabriella told me.

"You're serious. You can actually give me a chance to bring Bella back?" I couldn't believe this. It was almost too good to be true. "What's in it for you?"

"Just that you get the second chance I didn't get." After reading her thoughts I knew she was telling the truth.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready," she answered.

"I'm ready," I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I wanted to get my Bella back.

"Okay, I'll take you back to the beginning of that day. Do whatever you can to keep Bella from getting in that car accident again. This is your only chance. If you screw it up you don't get a third chance. I can't bring you back to this time again." I looked at her for a minute and then she said "Don't worry I won't kiss you or anything this time. I'll stay at my house when we get there. You'll have until the end of the day to make sure nothing happens to Bella. After that I'll come find you. When we come back Bella was never in the car accident, or coma, and she never died."

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug as I thanked her.

"Don't mention it. Now take my hand."

"What?"

"For me to be able to take you back in time with me you have to hold my hand."

"Fine," I took her hand and she closed her eyes. Then the room started spin. It spun faster and faster until suddenly everything went black.

OoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes to find myself in Bella's bedroom in her bed. In my arms I held my angel who was still asleep. I could hear her heartbeat, see her chest rise and fall, and smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. I was never going to let anything bad happen to her again. It seemed like forever since we were like this.

"Bella, love, it's time to get up." She groaned but then I saw her beautiful brown eyes as she opened them.

"Good morning," I said giving her my crooked smile I knew she loved.

She blushed and snuggled closer to me and said "Morning." I realized how much I missed seeing her blush. I wrapped my arms around her tighter never wanting to her let go. As if _she_ was the mind reader she said "Can we just stay here like this all day."

I wished but we couldn't. She knew it too "I'm going to need a human moment." I reluctantly let her go. She grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom.

After she left, I thought about how much I really didn't want to go to school today. I wanted to spend the whole day with Bella to make such nothing happened to replay the events that were suppose to take place today. Luckily I didn't have to worry about Gabriella.

I waited a few minutes before Bella came back into the room dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. I opened my arms and she came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too, Edward." I hugged her tighter.

"How would you feel about skipping school with me today?" I wanted to spend the day together, just her and I.

"What did you have in mind instead?" she asked curiously.

"I thought we could go to our meadow." I said.

"That sounds good to me."

"Great. You should probably eat before we go." I suggested.

We walked downstairs to get her some breakfast. I sat in the chair at the table and watched her get her bowl of cereal. She turned around and noticed me staring at her "What?"

"Nothing, I just like to watch you." I told her.

"Oh," she blushed then came to sit next to me.

I watched as she ate her bowl of cereal wondering how she could stand the taste of it. I waited till she was done. Then she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Well we should probably get going. I'll drive." She said and started to walk to the front door.

"No," I said a little too quickly which made her stop and look at me. "No, I'll drive."

"Okay," she said a little confused about the way I was acting. She looked at me for a second then asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm fine." I gave her my crooked grin.

"Okay then lets go." We walked out to her truck and she gave me the keys.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to be acting strange today. I don't know why but I felt like there was something he was afraid of. He was silent as we drove to the meadow.

I finally couldn't stand it "Edward are you sure everything's okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I said I'd drive you acted like something bad was going to happen. Do you know something, Edward? Did Alice have a vision about me because if she did I want to know. I –"

He put a finger to my lips and looked at me with liquid topaz eyes. "No, Alice did not have a vision about you. Everything is fine."

"Then why are you acting so strange." I questioned.

"I'm not," he tried to tell me, but I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong."

"Like I said everything's fine." He tried to reassure me.

"Then why did you freak out when I said I would drive?"

"I did not freak out. I said no because wanted to drive. If it came out that way I didn't mean for it to."

"Well it did?" I told him. I looked at him for a minute not sure to believe him or not "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now can we just enjoy our day?"

"Yes we can." I gave up.

We drove a few more minutes before we reached the entrance to our meadow. Edward decided he would us so we didn't have to worry about me tripping. When we got in the meadow Edward and I lay in the sun basking in its warmth. As he held me I felt myself fall asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**EPOV**

I held Bella as she fell asleep in my arms in our meadow. As I watched her sleep I couldn't help but think of how this where she died. This was the place where she was taken away from in the future. I was not going to let it happen again. She was going to live for a long time.

We stayed in the meadow for most of the day. When it got later we decided to leave and I ran us back to the truck. We drove back to Bella's house in a comfortable silence while I held her hand. I came to a four way intersection that looked familiar. As soon as I figured it out, I saw bright headlights coming right for us. I slammed on my breaks and threw myself over Bella to shield her.

**A/N Again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. Thanks to my friend Meghan for edited it. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long. Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it.**

**Declaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked to my left were the semi truck had hit us. I saw the driver in the distance not being able to walk in a straight line. I was so mad I could have run over there and killed the bastard. He honestly had the decency to drink and drive. He was the reason Bella died the first time.

That was when I remembered Bella and the ear shattering scream I heard from her before I shielded her from the impact. I turned my head to look at her and found her unconscious.

_Oh no,_ I thought.

This wasn't happening. She has to be OK this time. She can't die again. I picked Bella very carefully bridal style and ran at vampire speed to the hospital. The trees were going past me in a blur.

I had to get her help.

Upon arrival I found Carlisle. He led me to a hospital room were I set her down on the bed. I told him what had happened. He told me to wait in the waiting room. Knowing what happened last time I didn't want to leave her side.

"I want to stay with her." I said with a hint of worry in my voice

"I'm sorry Edward, but it will be easier to figure out what's wrong without you in here."

"Please, Carlisle," I begged.

"I can't let you. I'll let you know what's wrong as soon I know something."

I finally nodded and walked over to Bella, kissed her forehead and left the room.

I heard Carlisle as I left.

"_I won't let anything happen to her." _

I went to the waiting room and sat in a chair away from everyone else. As I sat there I noticed a woman in about her early twenties bawling. I was about to look away when I noticed a nurse come over to her. The woman stood up with hopeful eyes "How is he?"

"I'm sorry your husband didn't make it." I heard the nurse tell her. The woman fell to her knees and bawled hard then before. I knew how she felt I felt. I felt it too when I lost my angel before and now I might lose her a second time. I looked away and buried my head in my hands.

"_Bella has to be alright this time. I can't lose her again, I can't."_

I sat like that for a few minutes before I heard "Edward," I looked up to find Carlisle standing there.

I stood up "How is she?" For a second I thought of the woman earlier. She had already left the waiting room to say her goodbye to her husband.

"She's fine, Edward. She has a concussion and is asleep right now, but she should be up soon. She'll have a nice bruise on top of her head, but it should go away in a couple of days." He told me.

I was so relieved. Elated, actually. Bella was going to be fine. I wasn't going to lose her again. "Can I see her?"

He nodded and I made my way to Bella's room. I walked in and saw her asleep. I thought of before when she was in the coma. I shook off the memory and went and sat next to her. I held her hand and watched her sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

I woke to see those topaz eyes that I love, watching me. Edward was here with me. The question was where was I?

"Hey, love. How do you feel?" He asked looking very concerned.

"My head hurts," I wimpered. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Where am I? What happened?"

My head hurt really badly. It was pounding. It felt like I was hit by a semi truck.

"You're in the hospital. We were hit by drunk driver. I shielded you from the impact but then you were unconscious. I brought you here and Carlisle checked you out. He said you have concussion, but you'll be fine and will make a full recovery. You really scared me, Bella." I could the sadness in his eyes. I didn't want him to be sad. I was alright and alive.

I put my hand on his cheek and he put his hand over mine "Well, I am fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't let you." I swear I heard him say "again" under his breath… whatever that meant.

Edward stayed the whole time I was there until I could go home. When I could he drove me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**EPOV**

I sat with Bella in her room all day. They finally told her she could go around seven o'clock. They told her she had to take it easy for the next twenty four hours and the bump on her head iced. I drove her home and we went inside the house. Charlie wasn't home so I figured he must have been working late tonight.

I led her over to the couch in the living room and she sat down. Then I went into the kitchen and got ice for head. I got the ice from the freezer, put it in a bag and wrapped in a washcloth. When I got back I put the ice to the bump on her head. She took the ice from me and held there herself.

"How do you feel?" I know I must have asked her that about a thousand times, but I couldn't help it since I couldn't read her mind I didn't know.

"I feel fine. You know you don't have to stay."

"I know but I thought I should at least stay until Charlie gets home." Carlisle had called Charlie after Bella was brought into the hospital. He told him it was nothing to worry about and Bella was fine. Charlie had come for about an hour to see for himself how she was. I guess he went back to work afterward.

Bella turned on the TV and I held her in my arms. We stayed that way until Charlie got home and I had to leave.

I gave Bella kiss and went back to my house.

When I got there I went upstairs to my room and there on my couch was Gabriella. "Hello, Edward. It's time to go back."

**A/N Hope you liked it. I'm almost done with this story, but I have more stories coming when I finish. Please R&R. Also thank you Meghan, you rock. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N My last chapter. Here it is. *tear tear*. I hope you like it. Also I have another story coming out soon after this one. It will be called Once Upon A Time. Please read it when I get it up. I'm really sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

I walked over to Gabriella and gave her a huge bone crushing hug and lifted her off her feet. When I sat her back down and let go of her I said "Thank you."

She looked at me and I think she could see the happiness in my eyes "I guess that means everything went well."

"Yes, thank you so much. You gave me back my life. You gave me back my Bella."

"Well I'm glad I could help. It was my fault in the first place that Bella got in the car accident. I'm sorry Edward." She looked very sympathetic. I didn't blame Gabriella for Bella's death. I blamed her for making Bella mad at me, but she wasn't the one in the truck that crashed into her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the guy driving the semi truck. It was your fault for making Bella upset though." She looked up at me and she knew I wasn't mad at her. "Beside you gave her back to me."

Well now that you have finish what you can here to do it's time for us to go back to the present. Bella will be alive now and she will have never died in the first place." She explained.

I took a deep breath "Ok,"

She took a hold of my hand and the room started to spin and then everything went black like before.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

_~Present~_

I walked up to the Cullen's front door and knocked.

I was trying to find Edward. I had woken up this morning to find him not in his usual spot next to me in bed, or in the chair, or anywhere else in the room. I looked to see if he had left a note or something only to find nothing.

I was kind of worried. He had never left my room without telling me or leaving a note. I know I was probably just being paranoid, but I was worried. I decide that maybe he went home, so now here I am.

Esme opened the door both surprise and happy to see me.

"Hello, Bella. Please come in." She opened the door wider and gestured for me to come in the house.

I stepped into the house and walked into the living room "Thank you." I said. I looked at her and asked "Have you seen Edward recently?"

"Not since last night when he went to your house. Why?" She questioned. I thought I heard a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well he was there last night when I went to bed, but when I woke this morning he wasn't there. He didn't leave a note or anything." I was starting to get a little more worried now.

I heard someone descend the stairs and turned around hoping to see Edward only to find it was Alice.

"To answer your question no, I don't know where Edward is and haven't _seen_ him." Alice answered my unasked question before she had even reached the last step. "Why can't I see Edward?" She looked at me as if I would know the answer.

"I don't know. I couldn't find him when I woke up this morning." Now I was very worried. If Alice couldn't see Edward something had to be wrong.

I heard someone else descend the stairs but didn't turn around. I figured it was probably just Rosalie or Emmett or someone.

"Bella?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

When I opened my eyes I was back in my bedroom. I turned to face Gabriella "Thanks again. For everything," I said to her. I gave her another hug but this time not as tight.

When I let her go she said "You're welcome. Take care of her now and yourself. You wouldn't always get a second chance," with that she left, out my bedroom window.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 8:00 am. I decided I should head to Bella's house and get there before she woke up and found me gone. I didn't want her to worry.

I walked down the stairs and when I got near the bottom I could hear Bella's voice "I don't know. I couldn't find him when I woke up this morning."

"Bella?" Why was she here? She wasn't suppose to be up yet.

She turned around and as soon as I saw her face I ran to her and she ran to me. We closed the little space between us. I held her tight but not enough to hurt her and she held me close to her.

"Where were you this morning? I was starting to get worried." She questioned. I could hear in her voice how worried she really was.

I pulled away enough so I could see her face "I'm sorry, I went hunting this morning. I was just about to come back. You weren't supposed to be up yet." I lied. I wasn't going to tell her the truth. That I time traveled back in time to save her from a car accident that she got into because she was upset by seeing me kiss another girl. Then was in a coma and then she died.

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"I did. You must have been half asleep." I lied again.

She seemed to except that answer. "Fine but next time make sure I'm fully awake."

"I will. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." I apologized.

I noticed Alice and Esme had left the room, most likely to give us some privacy.

"Come with me."

I led her by the hand over to my piano and I sat down on the bench. I patted the spot next to me and she smiled her beautiful and sat down. I started to play her, her lullaby. She laid her head on my shoulder as I continued to play.

The last time I played Bella's lullaby I was depressed and hurting. Now I was happy because I had my love, my life, my Bella back. No matter what happened in the future I was never going to let anything bad happen to her again.

I would keep her safe.

I would be forever grateful to Gabriella for helping me get my Bella back, for a second chance.

**A/N Well that's the end. I hope you liked it. My story called Once Upon A Time will be up soon. Please read it. Please R&R.**


End file.
